


Slippin

by purplefox



Series: Privacy [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a respected teacher in a not so respectable or even honorable relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippin

Kakashi was not going to act like it was his typical morning because it wasn’t, however it was a something that happened rather often. Keeping everything pretty quiet was hard enough when his partner was everything but.

In fact, hiding the fact that he had a partner at all was hard. Whoever came up with the idea of teacher dorms had it out for teachers. Add on the fact that Kakashi was sleeping with a current student and the need for privacy really showed up.

He was a private person after all, he did not like to share anything about himself. He hated talking about personal stuff because it would take too much time and he wanted to distant himself from it. That and it really was not anyone’s business where he came from and what he did.

He was fit for teaching that was all that should have concerned people but it never worked out that way. Although considering who graced his bed more nights and mornings than not, Kakashi might not be fit for teaching anymore.

Even though Naruto was not his actual student. Kakashi still taught him sometimes. And got his cock sucked and other many pleasurable things done the other times. But Naruto was the same, regardless of what people said university was no place to come out.

They had things to do, like study, it was too busy to worry about coming out and it was far easier to keep your head low and hide stuff than to parade things around. Because honestly they just really wanted to avoid suspicion and they both really wanted to keep whatever it was between them exactly that, between them.

Hell Naruto was on a scholarship to begin with, even if Kakashi wanted to parade the fact around that he and Naruto fell into bed with each other on a current basis their relationship would put not only his job but Naruto’s scholarship in jeopardy. People wouldn’t take him seriously either, and people could be rather horrible.

A closed campus like theirs… the rumours would chase both of them out within the week.

Which was why they were so god damn stealthy. Why their meet ups were so intricate and planned out and exactly why Naruto had shot out the bed like a rocket when the buzzer for Kakashi’s door buzzed at six in the morning on a weekend.

“I’ll message you the normal way.” Naruto grunted with his shirt barely yanked onto his head as he shrugged back into his sneakers. “But tonight, later tonight, since I’m up I’ll hit the library or something.”

“I’ll deal with whoever that is.” Kakashi sighed as he scanned the room for anything that would signal that a student had been in his room, luckily Naruto rarely came over with more than condoms and his phone and most of the time not the condoms… Kakashi had his own. There was a click of the door and they had a moment to exchange a look of horror before both of them shot up.

The door opening was a huge sign that whoever it was, they had to be staff and high up too and Kakashi knew quite a few people who would invade his room at such an hour with so little care or consideration. “I gotta go.” Naruto hissed before he leaned forward to press a quick kiss to Kakashi’s mouth. “Keep whoever it is from the windows for at least two minutes.”

“I know you’re flexible but you’re going to get in trouble one of these days.” Kakashi hissed as Naruto slid open the window and slipped one leg through.

“Hopefully not today.” Naruto quipped before they heard someone stumble in the hall. “Bye babe.”

Before Kakashi could comment on Naruto’s parting comment the boy’s sneakers disappeared through the window and Kakashi heard a raised voice approaching his bedroom. “Kakashi?”

It would have to be Jiraiya. Kakashi shook his head as he scanned the room again. “Jiraiya-sensei.” He said as the man peeked in the bedroom. “What an early surprise.”

“Early bird and all that.” Jiraiya looked extremely casual and the light sheen of sweat told Kakashi the man had just come from the gym. “In here looks messier than usual, can’t sleep? Too much papers to grade?”

The actual truth was that he and Naruto had not bothered to switch on the lights the night before and had made a real mess of things on their way to the bed but it had been really enjoyable. But Kakashi could not and did not want to say any of those things so he eyed the beaten up jogging suit Jiraiya had on before he shrugged. “Got something to work my frustration out on, not really big on cleaning afterwards.” It was sort of the truth. It was all he could say on the matter anyway.


End file.
